


stay (just a little bit longer)

by cherryvanilla



Series: think of all the doors we'll open [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you survive <i>The Birds</i>, Tippi Hedren?” Brent teases as he opens the door. He undoes the top button of his shirt as he walks down the small entry way before looking to his right and -- stops dead in his tracks. </p><p>“Fuck you,” Jonny says, smile tugging at his lips while he-- good god, strokes his dick lazily. He’s wearing nothing but his tight, small boxer briefs, his dick standing tall and proud, one hand dipping down to cup his balls that are still covered by the fabric. </p><p>“Oh, jesus,” Brent says, swallowing, shaky fingers pulling at his tie so it falls to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay (just a little bit longer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alotofthingsdifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofthingsdifferent/gifts).



> Set about three months after the end of Tazer's internship. References some other timestamps that have been not-ficced and will probably be written by amandaj. Thanks to her for letting me play around in this verse. It's been a blast. 
> 
> Thanks to torigates for beta. 
> 
> Obviously the most important author note: you'll only see me spell it Jonny when I'm playing in her verses. It pains me. Deeply.

Toward the end of August, Brent is scheduled to go to New York for a couple days on business. He’ll leave on a Thursday, the following two days full of solid meetings, but his schedule frees up pretty early on Friday, and then there’s Saturday and Sunday. He figures it’s the perfect time to ask Jonny if he’d like to come with him, especially since they spent this past weekend entertaining Brent’s parents and Jonny’s only doing a part-time gig right now that has him working Tuesdays and Wednesdays. 

“Are you sure?” Jonny asks, lying in Brent’s arms after a long, slow fuck that Brent’s still recovering from. 

“Yeah,” Brent murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of Jonny’s neck, palming the flat plains of his abs. “It’ll be nice. You’ve never been. I’ll show you my favorite places in the city.” 

“Hmm,” Jonny hums. “Alright… if you’re sure I won’t be in the way.” 

“You used to work there, sweetheart, you’re hardly in the way.” 

He immediately feels Jonny’s neck heat from where his lips are pressed against it. God, he loves how he can a reaction like that out of Jonny, with just something like an endearment, loves that it no longer makes him feel weird, but it still -- affects him. Even when Brent says it kind of snarkily. 

“Okay,” Jonny breathes out. “Okay, I’d love to go with you.” 

“Great,” Brent says, kissing the warm skin of his shoulder, before hooking his head over it, hand dragging over Jonny’s stomach in slow circles. 

He’s just thinking how good this feels, how he could fall asleep any moment, when Jonny squirms in his grip. 

“No,” Brent says softly. 

“Brent, I gotta go.” 

“Stay,” Brent whispers, kissing his neck. “Spend the night.” 

Jonny squeezes his hand. “I have work in the morning.” 

Brent sighs as Jonny swings his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his arms over his head, cracking his back before standing, naked and gorgeous. 

Brent can’t help a groan, staring at the swell of Jonny’s ass. Jonny grins at him over his shoulder as he’s pulling on his shirt. “You’re insatiable.” 

“Only for you, babe,” Brent says, way less cheeky and way more sincere than he’d been planning, actually. 

He watches Jonny swallow hard, his eyes cutting away for a moment, which-- is weird. They were pretty clear about this being serious, after what happened when Brent returned from a business trip last month. 

Something lurches inside Brent’s chest, a panic that maybe Jonny’s reconsidering. Brent’s not sure how you could reconsider being in love with someone when you only just said it, but-- 

He pinches the bridge of his nose, watching Jonny get dressed. 

“Is everything okay, Jon?” 

“Huh?” Jonny asks, slipping into his flip flops. “Oh, um, yeah. Fine, just a little tired.” 

Brent bites his lip before he makes another comment about him just staying. Jonny’s stubborn and set in his routines. Still, Brent loves the weekends he’s been staying over. Waking up together, experiencing the way Jonny is in the morning, adorably groggy and grouchy and absolutely fucking gorgeous, like always. 

“Okay,” Brent says. “I’ll let you know what time we’re leaving Thursday. Will probably be early.” 

Jonny smiles at him, but there’s still something a little off in his expression -- like his mind is elsewhere. Brent shakes it off, smiling himself when Jonny walks back to the bed to lean over and kiss him, slow and deep. 

They both moan when Jonny’s hands come up to cup his face, thumbs scratching along Brent’s beard. 

“I love you,” Brent whispers when he pulls away. 

Jonny’s forehead rests against his for the briefest moment as he says, “you too,” and then he’s straightening up. “Sleep well,” he says, mouth in that half smirk that Brent loves to death. 

Brent falls back to the bed, palming the hair on his chest, letting the sheets pool low around his waist. “You too,” he says, and doesn’t miss the way Jonny’s eyes darken as his eyes track Brent’s hand. 

It doesn’t make him stay, but it was worth a shot.  
______________________________________

Brent’s a little tired by the time the elevator dings for his floor. It was a long day of meetings and then taking out potential donors a dinner that was more business than pleasure, Brent having to be on, attemping to sell why they’d benefit from lending to the Seabrook Foundation, running down their numbers from the past year and the endowments they’ve already received from wealthy organizations. He left dinner with two definites and three possibles and hey, it was more than he could ask for. 

He rubs his eyes as he pulls out his keycard, then starts undoing his tie, letting it hang loose around his neck. He’d offered Jonny to come with, but he said he felt weird, since he wasn’t working with the company anymore. Brent explained he could just be there as his companion, but Jonny said he’d be fine, would order in some room service and watch a movie. He’d told Brent he’d be doing some sightseeing during the day, saving the stuff Brent wanted to show him for the weekend. 

So Brent ended up getting text messages throughout the day, consisting of: 

_why the fuck do people like the smell of pretzels and hot dogs at like, 10am? Gross_

_pigeons are fucking evil and i want to file a formal complaint_

_no seriously, fuck pigeons, brent_

_the moma is wonderful though_

Brent had to keep himself from laughing multiple times during meetings. 

“Did you survive _The Birds_ , Tippi Hedren?” Brent teases as he opens the door. He undoes the top button of his shirt as he walks down the small entry way before looking to his right and -- stops dead in his tracks. 

“Fuck you,” Jonny says, smile tugging at his lips while he-- good god, strokes his dick lazily. He’s wearing nothing but his tight, small boxer briefs, his dick standing tall and proud, one hand dipping down to cup his balls that are still covered by the fabric. 

“Oh, jesus,” Brent says, swallowing, shaky fingers pulling at his tie so it falls to the floor. 

“Been waiting for you,” Jonny says lazily, voice a little slurred, the way it gets when he’s either drunk or turned on. Brent doesn’t need to be told which one he is now, the proof pretty fucking evident. His eyes catch on pre-come that’s pearled at the head of Jonny’s dick. 

“Fuck, how long?” 

Jonny shrugs one shoulder, effortlessly sexy. “Since you texted me from the car that you were on your way.” 

Brent licks his lips, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Jonny raises one eyebrow. “You gonna join me, stud, or what?” 

Brent nearly rips his shirt in his efforts to get it unbuttoned and off. He toes off his shoes and socks, all the while watching Jonny’s dark eyes on him. 

When Brent’s only in his boxers he gets on his knees on the bed, crawling up to where Jonny’s sitting up against the headboard. Brent drags his palms up Jonny’s thick thighs, listening to his sharp inhale. 

“Brent,” he groans, as he Brent mouths his balls through the fabric before licking up his dick. 

Jonny moans, his hands coming up to Brent’s shoulders. “Take your boxers off,” Jonny whispers. 

Brent rolls over, pulling them up and off clumsily before throwing them to the side. Then he’s straddling Jonny’s lap again, their dicks lining up. He reaches and pulls Jonny in for a deep, hot, kiss that he immediately melts into. 

“Fuck, I missed you today,” Brent breathes out, nipping at Jonny’s lower lip. 

He feels a short puff of air where their mouths are connected. Jonny’s hands trail up and down his back, digging into his muscle. “Yeah?” 

“‘Course,” Brent says easily. “Always fucking miss you,” he says, sliding his mouth along the corner of Jonny’s lips, sucking over his jaw. “We’ll take a real vacation soon, eh? Just the two of us, no work.” 

He hears Jonny’s breathing hitch, feels his grip on his back tighten. “I’ve-- never been on vacation before. I mean, with a -- boyfriend.” 

Brent smiles, rubs his freshly shaved cheek along Jonny’s neck. Jonny loves the beard, even just the barest hint of stubble. Says he loves how it feels on his skin, scratchy, marking him up. Loves it even more between his thighs. Brent usually keeps it intact for work, except when he has meetings with donors. “Well, that’s gonna change,” he tells Jonny, voice warm. 

“Have you?” Jonny asks, and Brent can hear-- something in his voice. Tension, maybe. 

Brent pulls back, looks down at him. Their cocks are still brushing together where Brent is straddling him, but it doesn’t feel urgent, not yet. 

“Have I what, babe?” Brent asks, thumbing Jonny’s bottom lip. 

Jonny’s eyes are serious. “Ever like, gone on vacation with someone like that?” 

Brent shrugs one shoulder. “Sure.” 

Jonny nods, quickly. “Right.” 

“What?” Brent says, frowning now. 

Jonny shakes his head. “We kinda, uh, never talked about your relationships or whatever. I mean, Duncs made it sound like there weren’t--too many serious guys. And uh, then your--” 

Jonny cuts himself off, eyes wide. 

Brent moves his hand to the back of Jonny’s neck, squeezing reassuringly. “Tell me.”

Jonny meets his eyes, a little shy now. “Uh. Well, your mom, last weekend, said something like -- like it was nice to meet the guy who has made you want to settle down.” 

Brent’s heart rate kicks up. He’d-- well, he’d gushed to them about Jonny a lot, before their visit. Wanted them to realize how important this was to him. They’d never met anyone else, even the so-called “serious” ones. But Brent had a feeling about him and Jonny, deep in his bones. It made him want to shout things from the rooftops, to be honest. 

He suddenly gets why Jonny’s been a little weird this week. The only problem is he can’t figure out if it’s a good weird or bad weird, now. 

“I’m-- I mean, yes, obviously that’s -- something I envision for us. Down the road. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. Wouldn’t have waited, wouldn’t have defined things like we did last month, if that -- wasn’t what I was thinking.” Brent swallows, taking in Jonny’s parted lips, his slightly dilated pupils. “I’m sorry if that freaked you out.” 

Jonny shakes his head quickly, hands gliding up Brent’s back, pulling him in for a tight hug. Jonny’s nose presses against Brent’s neck. “It didn’t. That’s uh. It surprised me, but it didn’t-- not in a bad way. I wouldn’t be here either if I didn’t think this was-- you know. If I wasn’t sure of you. Just, uh, didn’t know how to bring it up.” 

Brent laughs softly against Jonny’s neck, his chest expanding with emotion. “You did just fine, baby.” 

“Kiss me,” Jonny groans, licking Brent’s neck. 

Brent can do that. 

He kisses a path from Jonny’s ear, down his face and to his lips. When their mouths meet it’s more of a collision, the prior urgency that was missing now cranked up to eleven. 

“Wanna blow you,” Jonny pants between biting kisses. 

Brent’s fingers tangle in his hair as they rock together. “Fuck, yes.” 

“Up here,” Jonny says, scooting up a little higher to sit against the headboard. Brent goans, fingers circling his own cock as he gets his his feet under him, crouching on either side of Jonny. He grips himself by the base, angles his dick toward Jonny’s mouth, dragging the head across his lips. 

“Mmm.” Jonny’s moan vibrates against him and Brent’s dick twitches involuntarily. Jonny ducks his head a little, nuzzling his face against Brent’s balls, before licking his sac. “Love how you taste.” 

“Baby,” Brent breaths, still holding his cock with one hand while the other fists in the back of Jonny’s hair. He’s grown it out a little for the summer and Brent’s obsessed with the way it feels beneath his hands, how he can tangle his fingers in it and tug. 

Jonny’s mouth inches upward, and Brent gasps when he licks around Brent’s fingers before moving his tongue up the underside. Brent watches Jonny lick a slow path upward, his breath stuttering in his chest. His eyes flutter shut when his lips close over the head, sucking hard before taking Brent half way down in one go. 

“Oh, god, yes,” Brent groans, hand tightening in Jonny’s hair, arousal building behind his eyes. “Suck it.” 

Jonny moans around his mouthful, both hands on Brent’s ass, squeezing his cheeks together as he opens his mouth wider, taking Brent to the root. 

“Jesus. Jonny. Jon.” 

Jonny’s fingers glide between his crack, over his hole. He pulls off Brent’s dick with a squelching noise, pressing a kiss to Brent’s inner thigh, panting. "Sit on my face,” Jonny rasps. “Wanna taste you everywhere.” 

Brent looks down at him, eyes wide. They-- haven’t done that yet. He’s rimmed Jonny a ton, but so far Jonny only got his dick inside Brent, once last month. 

Brent shocks himself with how bad he wants this. “Fuck, yeah,” he breathes out, bending to press a kiss to Jonny’s head before scrambling to turn around, nearly falling in the process. 

“Easy, tiger,” Jonny murmurs, voice as fond as it can be with the just-deepthroated-a-dick rasp he’s got going on. 

Brent squats above Jonny’s head, shuddering when he feels Jonny’s warm hands pull his cheeks apart. He doesn’t waste any time, immediately licking Brent’s hole, shoving his tongue inside. It’s-- fucking amazing, is what it is. Jonny’s hot, broad tongue, working it’s way around the ring of muscle, fucking into Brent is quick, pointed thrusts. It’s been so long since he’s done his and this is _Jonny_ , which makes it even better. 

His hands start pulling on Brent’s hips, urging him down and Brent goes, sitting on Jonny’s face as he buries it between Brent’s asscheeks. 

“Oh fuck,” Brent says, pumping his cock with his fist in time with his hips, riding Jonny’s face. The moan that vibrates from Jonny’s lips, right up against his hole, causes a tremor to course through Brent’s body. “God, baby, eat me out. Fuck yeah, don’t stop.”

They start a fast, brutal rhythm. Brent can feel it when Jonny has to stop, pant harshly against his skin before picking it up again. Brent’s knees start trembling, and god, he could probably come from this. Come from the way Jonny is completely wrecking him, working him open, eating him like Brent’s ass is the best fucking thing he’s ever tasted. 

Brent bites his own lip, sweat pooling on his back, Jonny’s sweaty hands sliding over his abs, up his chest, thumbing Brent’s nipples. He pushes at Brent’s hips then, moving his mouth away, gasping against Brent’s side. 

“Want my dick in your ass?” Jonny gasps. 

Brent groans, reaches down and fists Jonny’s cock, which is fucking leaking now. 

It isn’t something that is going to be a regular thing for either of them, they both know that. Jonny loves to take it too much, isn’t as into giving it. But god, Brent wants it tonight, feeling a lot after earlier, and he loves that Jonny seems to want it that bad, too. “Yeah. Yes.” 

Brent starts to move away, but Jonny stops him with a hand on his thigh. He drags his mouth over Brent’s ass, sucking at his skin, pulling the flesh between his teeth. “Like this,” Jonny says. “Want you to ride me, just like this.” 

“Fuck,” Brent says shakily. “Hold your dick, baby.” 

He hears Jonny grunt and Brent looks down, shifts forward to line himself up, facing away from Jonny. He holds his own cheeks open, feels Jonny guide him down with his free hand on Brent’s shoulder. 

He’s loose from Jonny’s tongue, but not as loose as he’d be with a few fingers. He doesn’t care, though. He wants the sting, the pressure of Jonny’s long, slender cock inside him. He takes a breath when the head breaches his hole, sinking down slowly. 

“God, this is so hot,” Jonny says, his hand stroking restlessly down Brent’s side. “Watching my dick disappear in you from this angle, fuck. Fuck, Brent.” 

Brent groans, still inching down, Jonny’s cock so hot, the friction tantalizing. When he’s seated, his ass meeting Jonny’s fingers where they’re still curled around the base, he exhales slowly, hand going back to his dick. 

Jonny’s hand moves away, both coming up to drag the back of his palms up and down Brent’s back while Brent adjusts, a slow roll of his hips. Jonny shifts them so he can lean forward, mouthing along Brent’s spine. Brent’s got his knees bent beneath him and he starts lifting himself up and down, riding Jonny’s dick slowly at first, Jonny’s pants coming shallower the higher he raises himself, the deeper the slide inside. 

“Oh god,” Brent groans, hand flying over his dick as they speed up the past, his back arching. Jonny wraps his arms around Brent’s chest, kissing the back of his neck. Jonny’s hand covers Brent’s own on his dick and they start jerking him off in time with each rise and fall of his hips. 

“God, I’m gonna come, “ Jonny says, hips jerking upward. “Not before you-- not--” 

“Close,” Brent admits. “So fucking close, just--” Brent says and then Jonny’s tipping him forward, Brent steadying himself on his hands and knees while Jonny pounds into him, taking over jerking Brent off.

“Fuck, Jon, _Jon_ ,” Brent cries out, and comes all over Jonny’s fist and his own stomach. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jonny hisses out, before slamming forward again and holding there, his hips shaking as he comes deep inside Brent’s ass. 

“Holy shit,” Brent mutters, dropping forward onto the bed, arms giving out. 

Jonny laughs weakly, folding himself over Brent’s back, kissing his neck, his cheek. “I’ll say.” 

Jonny pulls out slowly and Brent groans, falling sideways onto the bed, hitting the wet spot and not even caring. “C’mere,” he says, holding his arms out to Jonny. 

Jonny makes a face. He’s always less happy to ignore jizz. But he goes easily enough, moving into Brent’s arms, Brent kissing his lips, close-mouthed and sweet.

“Mm,” Jonny sighs. “More meetings tomorrow, right?” 

“Yeah,” Brent whispers, kissing Jonny’s neck. “But I’ll be done by 5. Want to take you out.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmm-hmm. You’ll like the East Village, I think. And we can go anywhere you want for dinner.” 

Jonny pulls back, eyebrow quirked. “You mean you don’t have reservations at some fancy restaurant? I’m shocked.” 

Brent shrugs, but he also feels himself flush a little. He’s been trying to -- not overdo it lately. Jonny hasn’t said anything, but Brent has a feeling he isn’t crazy about extravagance. Plus, he’d much rather see Jonny walk around the village and find something he likes. Brent plans for them to go to a hidden speakeasy later in the evening, which is a surprise and he knows Jonny will love. Then the next night he got them tickets to Rock of Ages, because Jonny can be incredibly cheesy. Neither of those are extravagant, so he’s proud of himself. 

“Maybe we’ll find some steak place, I know you like your meat.” 

Jonny snorts, giggling against Brent’s throat. “Asshole.” 

He palms Jonny’s ass. “What? I’m talking about food, Jonathan, get your mind out of the gutter.” 

Jonny’s shaking against him. “Yeah, I just bet you are.” 

Brent laughs and pulls him closer, feeling ridiculously happy. “So where you wanna go on our real vacation?” he mumbles into Jonny’s hair. 

“Mm, dunno,” Jonny says, letting out a yawn. “But, hey, we got time, eh?” 

Yeah, Brent thinks. They really do.


End file.
